Petroleum Dragon
Breeding The Petroleum Dragon is a rare dragon composed of opposite elements. As such, it can not be bred directly from basic dragons. Instead hybrid dragons have to be used at the Breeding Mountain or Ultra Breeding Tree. All possible combinations which may lead to a Petroleum Dragon Egg can be found in the Breeding chart. In the interest of simplicity and remove the need to make any more additions, here are all of the Water Hybrids on one side and all the Dark Hybrids on the other side. You may additionally breed a Water Dragon with anything on the right list and a Dark Dragon with anything on the left list, but not Water with Dark directly 21:20, October 18, 2012 (UTC) No possible combination will guarantee a 100% success. If different combinations have different chances is not yet confirmed. Poo, Pirate and Petroleum were not included, but can also be used. They were not listed because they are all rare hybrids with longer a breeding time. *Speculation based on probability, not known for sure: Venom Dragon + Mud Dragon about 11.(1)% chances Mud Dragon + Dark Dragon about 16.(6)% chances Neon Dragon + Nenufar Dragon about 11.(1)% chance possible dragons : Dark + Water= Petroleum : Vampire + Blizard Dragon : Nube Dragon + Penguin Dragon : Zombie Dragon+Waterfall Dragon : Fossil Dragon+Waterfall Dragon :: Petroleum Gallery Petroleum Dragon Egg.png|Petroleum Dragon Egg Petroleum1.png|Petroleum Dragon Baby Cats.jpg|Petroleum Dragon Adolescent Petroleum3.png|Petroleum Dragon Adult Petro.png|Petroleum Dragon in Habbit 'Battle' 'Attacks' 'Training Center' 'Damage Calculator' To explain, when attacking with Water, Petroleum deals double damage against Fire and Electric, medium damage against Water and Ice, and no damage against Plant. When attacking with Dark, Petroleum deals double damage against Water and Metal and half damage against Plant and Dark. When defending, Petroleum takes double damage from Fire and Dark, medium damage from Water and Plant and take no damage from Earth. 'Counter Dragons' *'Sempak Fire Dragon' *'Pirate Dragon' *'Penguin Dragon' *'Poo dragon' *King Dragon *'cool fire dragon' *'soccer dragon' *'poo dragon' *'robot dragon'(got from social wars lv 10) *'zombie dragon' Trivia *This dragon seems to be a dark version of the Gummy Dragon. *Petroleum is actually an oil in real life. *Though it is considered as a dragon, the only dragon-like characteristics of the Petroleum Dragon is its wings. Another rare hybrid that shares this is the Poo Dragon. *The egg looks like the one from the Mercury Dragon. *Although its info says it despises cold, it is not weak against the Ice element. *There is a glitch,where in Mud and Dark will breed.You can get Neon or Pure Dark Dragon. Automated Names Automated names are the names that the game automatically gives after your dragon has hatched. You can change these names to whater you would like. However, whatever you change dragon/s name to is not considered an automated name. Automated names, however, can only be a maximum of 9 characters in length. If the name of your dragon is not listed below , freely add it anytime: External Links Additional information may be available at Petroleum Dragon Category:Bizarre Collection Category:Rare Hybrids Category:Water Dragons Category:Dark Dragons Category:Dragons